De embarazos y maridos
by Maiastra
Summary: Spin Off de mi Fic: "30 escalones al paraiso". Trific- sobre el embarazo de Luna y Theo. Cap- Nauseas, antojos y busquedas extrañas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo HP. Pertenece integramente a J. . La trama en si, de este delirio es todo producto de mi experiencia personal como embarazada gemelar y madre de mellizos. Dicho lo dicho, las invito a leer este Spin-Off de 30 escalones al Paraiso.

Nauseas, antojos y busquedas extrañas

(6 a 12 semanas de embarazo aproximadamente)

Cuando una mujer recibe la noticia de su pronta maternidad se generan dos cambios en su ser. El primero, la realización de un milagro divino como es el de dar vida; el segundo, el miedo. Hay un miedo dulzón, intercalado con las ansias y el amor más puro inimaginable. La vida comienza a brillar en distintos tonos y matices, viendo todo desde un caleidoscopio brillante e iluminado; pero hay algunos matices oscuros que por momentos nublan la felicidad absoluta que una futura madre siente. Y es el miedo a todo, a dudar sobre que comer o que beber, el miedo a causarle algún daño al embrion o al feto, el miedo a caerse, el miedo a engordar demasiado, pero el miedo más horroroso de todos es el miedo a fallar. Porque las mujeres a diferencia de los hombres, tienen más miedo a fallar como madres. A no ser suficiente, a no tener el "instinto". Miedos, que no van mermando si no que se estancan en el fondo de la mente de una embarazada. Y entonces, cuando son presas del miedo empiezan a experimentar los cambios fisicos.

Por ejemplo, levantarse sintiendo como si se hubieran bajado de una montaña rusa. O correr al baño cada 5 minutos cronometrados. U oler algun aroma especialmente dulce, fuerte o leve y sentir como el cuerpo quiere salirse por la boca. Todas estas situaciones, se producen durante el primer trimestre, acrecentandose a partir de las 6 hasta aproximadamente las 12 semanas. Esta demas decir, por supuesto; que cada mujer es un mundo y cada embarazo es diferente. Pero eso no todas lo saben, y Luna era una de ellas, pues aunque a muchas las madres les explican, a Luna le toco aprenderlo de sus estudios como medimaga y no como mujer.

Hasta ese momento.

Porque cuando sintio las nauseas asaltar su cuerpo por cuarta vez en la misma semana, no tuvo mas remedio que consultar con alguien que supiera. Ginny habia sido totalmente discreta, cuando antes de ir a ver a Hermione a su casa le envio por lechuza una botellita con un liquido transparente y una notita.

_Pon unas gotas de sangre dentro, espera 5 minutos. Si no cambia de color y sigue transparente. No estas embarazada. Pero si cambia a un rojo intenso, si lo estas._

_Luego hablamos. Ginny._

Preguntandose como poner las gotitas de sangre, su dedo se corto con el papel del pergamino; un hilillo rojo recorrio su dedo hasta su palma y estaba a punto de meterse el dedo en la boca cuando se dio cuenta. Abrio la botellita y dejo que la sangre cayera dentro, apretando un poco el dedo. Dejo la botellita en la mesita de noche y corrio al baño cuando sintio que su estomago se daba vuelta.

Cuando regreso, con la frente y la nuca húmeda despues de echarse agua para refrescarse, y los dientes lavados para quitarse el aroma. La poción lucia un color bordo profundo y brillante. Como si fueran luces de Neon encapsuladas en la botella. Sonrio como una niña y acaricio su abdomen plano sobre su camiseta de dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione habia pasado la noche abrazada a ella llorando de dolor por la desaparición de Draco, hacia 4 meses el rubio se habia esfumado; Luna habia musitado palabras dulces, maternales, acariciando su cabello en un intento de calmar el llanto de la castaña, hasta que el sueño la vencio y las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos. Estaban recostadas en la cama de Hermione, rodeadas por varias montañas de ropa de Draco y con las sabanas en el suelo; Hermione la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, aferrada con sus manos y piernas como si Luna fuera su tabla de salvación. La pobre rubia tenia la movilidad tan reducida, que sospechaba que si alguno de sus Pumpklins se posaba en su cabello caeria irremediablemente al suelo.

Estaba tratando de moverse para no despertar a su amiga cuando una arcada la paralizo. Habia estado tomando una poción para no tener las nauseas, pero esa noche que habia ido a hacerle compañia a su amiga la habia olvidado. Otra arcada la asalto, y Luna se desembarazo de los miembros de su amiga y corrio al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella de un portazo. De 5 arcadas todo el contenido de la cena anterior se fue por el retrete, incluso esa galleta con chocolate y pasas que habia comido a escondidas flotaba alli desmenuzada. Se levanto viendo su reflejo en el espejo, tenia la frente perlada con sudor y las manos transpiradas, se sentia tan mal que se sento contra la puerta tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado. No era una persona que se asustara, pero desde que se entero de su embarazo no habia podido evitar sentir un temor horrendo hacia el futuro. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si engordaba mucho y moria en el parto? ¿Y si no soy una buena madre? Pero ninguna de esas dudas o temores era tan grande como el miedo a que Theo la dejara cuando se enterara.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la interrumpieron, y se levanto presurosa abriendo la canilla del lavamanos para enjuagarse la boca y refrescarse, cuando sintio que sus mejillas tomaban un saludable tono rosado abrio la puerta chocando con la mirada preocupada de Hermione.

-¿Estas bien Luna?- pregunto con la voz ronca y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Si, si, solo me encontraba un poco mal, ya sabes; esto del embarazo enloquece el sistema de cualquier- solto como si nada y salio del baño dejando a su amiga clavada en la puerta. -¿Quieres desayunar? Muero de hambre, creo que me comeria un elefante bañado en chocolate.- y salio de la habitación sin darle tiempo a la joven a responder.

.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dia antes de la boda, Luna fue a un hospital muggle a hacerse una "econografia" como le habia indicado Ginny y Hermione; según ellas era para que vea el estado del bebe y que un medico la analizara y calculara la fecha probable del parto. Iba camuflada, pues le habia dicho a Theo que estaria con Ginny ultimando detalles, asi que con un sombrero de ala grande color purpura y una pluma decorandolo de color naranja; combinando su vestido naranja con ciruelas, se sento en la sala de espera del doctor que la atenderia y cubrio su rostro con una revista que alli reposaba.

-Lovegood, Luna- llamo un hombre de mediana edad y barba tupida. Ella se levanto y dejo la revista en la silla- Pase por aqui- le indico señalandole un pasillo con varias puertas y una de ellas abierta.

Luna ingreso en la sala, maravillada por los objetos que alli habia, una camilla como las de San Mugo, un escritorio con dos sillas, varios archiveros y un aparato con la pantalla negra a un lado de la camilla.

-Recuestese en la camilla y levantese el vestido - le dijo el medico mientras llenaba unos papeles. Luna fruncio el ceño, aquello no le cuadraba, pero él era el medico, ¿No?. Se levanto el vestido, dejando a la vista sus bragas color salmon y espero con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

El medico se acerco a ella y sonrio. Tomo una botella con un liquido vizcoso.

-Esto va a producirle un poco de frio y molestia pero tranquila- le dijo luego de prender la maquina y poner un poco de aquel gel en su abdomen. Frio era poco, estaba helado y tenia un olor como a acetato. El medico apoyo una especie de pera conectada al aparato y la pantalla paso de un negro a un gris. Y el sonido como gorgojeos lleno el consultorio.

El medico movia el aparato de un lado al otro sobre su abdomen, Luna trataba de ver las imagenes que la pantalla del aparato mostraban pero no entendia nada. Por un momento el medico se quedo quieto en la parte baja de su abdomen.

-Bien, aqui estan las dos bolsas gestacionales, y ambos embriones- dijo el medico señalandole en la pantalla una burbuja con un punto adentro.- vamos a oir los latidos- Toco unos botones del aparato y derepente el sonido parecido a dos tamborcitos comenzo a llenar el consultorio opacando el gorgojeo.

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas, entendia perfectamente que significaba lo de las bolsas gestacionales y los embriones; estaba embarazada de gemelos. Los latidos de esos microcorazones le llenaron el alma de una felicidad indescriptible, arrastrando el miedo que sentia al fondo de su mente.

Salio del consultorio con una sonrisa radiante, tenia que volver en 2 semanas para terminar de realizar algunos estudios y consultas y probablemente volveria a oirlos latir más rapido que su propio corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habia subestimado a Theo, realmente desde que le conto de su embarazo por carta momentos antes de casarse hasta cuando le dijo entre misterios que eran dos, no habia pensado jamás que el castaño estaria tan feliz como ella.

Blaise al igual que Hermione se habian ofrecido a ayudarla a redecorar la mansion que Draco les regalo como regalo de boda; y Blaise le habia dado unas ideas muy divertidas sobre como compensar sus malestares matutinos, todo consistia en decirle a Theo a cualquier hora en cualquier lugar que deseaba comer algo que sabia no tenian.

La noche de bodas se le antojaron comer panqueques con atún; y Theo no tuvo mas remedio que salir a las 3am en busca de un supermercado que estuviera abierto y tuviera "atún desmenuzado al natural". Esa noche no consiguio nada, y cuando regreso a su casa Luna dormia placidamente. Antes de irse a la oficina compro dotaciones vitalicias de Atún para que aquello no volviera a pasarle.

Pero la siguiente noche fue peor porque Luna le pidio arandanos bañados en chocolate blanco amargo. Y todo comenzo a empeorar, porque no dormia, porque apenas tenia la cabeza centrada en su trabajo y su busqueda de alimentos estrafalarios comenzaba a mermar su tan preciada paciencia.

Con el correr de las noches comenzo a perder más y más la paciencia. Tenia la leve sospecha que Blaise tenia algo que ver con los deseos de su mujer, pero aún no tenia las pruebas necesarias para acusarlo. Por ende, se esmeraba cada noche en conseguir los deseos extraños de Luna.

Cuando regresaba, con las manos vacias y el sueño arrastrado tras él; Luna comenzaba su ritual de encerrarse en el baño. Theo no era tonto, y por los sonidos que oia tras la puerta sabia que ella estaba vaciando su estomago. Le habia pedido infinidad de veces que le permitiera entrar con ella pero ella se negaba, no queria que le viera de aquel modo.

Luna se abrazaba a la taza del inodoro, maldiciendo con inocencia velada el bendito dia en que conocio a Theo. Se sentia peor que un Pumpklin de plumas comestibles. La puerta del baño se abrio justo cuando una nueva arcada se hacia presa de ella convulsionando su menudo cuerpo contra el inodoro. Theo corrio hacia ella, y se arrodillo a su lado, sosteniendo su cabello rubio en alto para que no se ensuciara mientras frotaba su espalda con movimientos ritmicos y tranquilizadores.

-ya paso, ya paso- susurraba Theo a su lado, tratando de mostrarse fuerte y valiente y no sucumbir a las nauseas que tambien lo estaban asaltando a él. -respira...shhh. Inhala y exhala- la animaba sintiendo como sus fuerzas flaqueaba.

Luna poco a poco comenzo a calmar los mareos y cuando se sintio segura de que no volveria a vomitar levanto la cabeza y le sonrio; para ver en esa fraccion de segundos como Theo ocupaba el lugar que ella estaba ocupando y su cabello rubio cubria completamente su visión, dejando que el sonido simplemente le ilustrara de lo que Theo estaba haciendo.

Al cabo de un rato, los dos vacios y tranquilos, perlados de sudor por el esfuerzo se miraron a los ojos unos momentos.

-Creo que podria dejar que me acompañes en esta travesia- dijo ella con esa mirada ausente que te dice que esta en cualquier universo menos donde esta realmente. Theo simplemente sonrio, tratando de recordar algún hechizo para el mal aliento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las nauseas como llegaron se fueron. Pero las salidas nocturnas para Theo no. Pues aunque ya no tan seguido, Luna seguia haciendo pedidos extraños.

Suspiro, pensando que dentro de todo, solo quedaban unos 6 meses de embarazo, esperaba poder llegar vivo y cuerdo a conocer a sus hijos. Despues... despues el tiempo diria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Primer capi de este spin off. Espero les haya gustado; es corto y es como el preludio, pues los primeros tres meses aunque raros no son muy divertidos, el chiste viene cuando el o los bebes se hacen notar y ahi si todo se pone patas para arriba.**

**Gracias por leer y mañana nos leemos con 30 escalones.**

**Maiastra.-**


	2. Chapter 2

Imagen, Quiddich y pedicuria.

(12 semanas a 24 semanas de embarazo)

Cuando las primeras 12 semanas de embarazo se completan, el cuerpo de la mujer sufre otros cambios más fisicos y hormonales que antes. Las nauseas en la mayoria desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, las ganas de ir al baño se vuelven más normales y ya no hay necesidad de correr al baño pensando en que habria sido una idea genial usar pañales. Pero se suceden otros cambios, por ejemplo el vientre comienza a abultarse evidenciando el embarazo, hay un leve aumento de peso que solo se estanca de la cintura para abajo pues los brazos continuan delgados, se siente apetito a deshoras y los antojos aumentan.

Pero tambien, aumentan las inseguridades... Y tenes un Zabini compartiendo tu techo no es lo ideal cuando te sentis una pelota de playa. Pues el moreno le habia dicho que para vengarse de Theo por ponerla en ese estado, lo mejor seria hacerle unas "escenitas".

Acostumbro a esperarlo en la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos y los ojos levemente enrojecidos por un hechizo estetico de Blaise.

-¿Donde estabas? - asi comenzaba, y su pie tamborileaba sobre el suelo con fastidio mal disimulado.

-Con Draco - usualmente respondia él. Y ahi empezaba la escena; donde ella le reclamaba fingiendo dolor, fingiendo creerse engañada y él se desvivia hasta que le robaba una sonrisa. Y todo se olvidaba, hasta que el dia siguiente llegaba y otra vez empezaba la vuelta.

Luna estaba maravillada con los cambios en su cuerpo, estaba feliz de dejar de abrazar el inodoro, y estaba sumamente contenta porque sabia que en pocas semanas comenzaria a sentir a sus hijos. Theo estaba más descansado, ya no eran regulares sus salidas de madrugada en busca de comida.

Cuando Hermione fue dada de alta, Luna contra las protestas de su marido iba y venia a ver a la castaña y hacerle compañia para que hablara y se distrajera, pasaban horas hablando sobre sus embarazos, sobre como imaginaban a sus hijos y sobre los achaques que comenzaban a sentir en las distintas etapas. Asombrosamente, Hermione no tenia casi nauseas, lo cual secretamente Luna envidiaba, pero si tenia que correr al baño a desagotar la vejiga porque si no sentia que se hacia encima.

Una tarde decidieron salir a comprar algunas cosas para los bebes. Estaban recorriendo vidrieras y negocios y Luna se detuvo frente a un negocio de articulos de cama. Habia una manta roja, con cintas plateadas que le habia gustado mucho, y mientras Hermione entraba a un bar a la carrera para usar el baño, entro a la tienda y compro la manta. Se reencontraron fuera y siguieron caminando. Hermione compro dos pequeños conjuntos verde agua, para que tanto si era niña como niño pudiera usarlo. Luna compro dos conjuntos azules y otros dos grises. Ya que ella sabia que eran dos niños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una noche, abrigados por sus cuerpos, acariciandose suavemente. Las manos de Theo se posaron en la redondeada panza de Luna. Ella estaba adormecida dejandose llevar por las caricias y la paz, que tardo un poco en sentir la rigidez de su marido en su espalda.

-mmmh ¿Theo?- pregunto somnolienta, con una sonrisa perezosa curvandose en sus labios finos. Sin abrir sus ojos, poso sus manos sobre las manos de su marido, y sonrio un poco más; cuando sintio el eco de un golpe desde adentro. -Les agradas- dijo, mientras sus hijos se hacian notar.

Theo retuvo el aliento hasta sentir que se asfixiaba. Y comenzo a sonreir como idiota, mientras acariciaba las zonas donde sus hijos golpeaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.´-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de 3 semanas sintiendo que sus hijos tenian partidos de Quiddich dentro de su panza, Luna estaba experimentando lo que se dice... perdida de paciencia.

No lograba estar comoda en ningun lado, si estaba sentada sentia que le pateaban los riñones, si estaba recostada sentia que se metian bajo sus costillas, si estaba bañandose sentia que le golpeaban la vejiga hasta hacersela estallar.

Tampoco ayudaba que cada vez que queria agacharse para pintarse las uñas de los pies su gran barriga le impedia el movimiento, tranquilamente podria haber utilizado magia, pero es que el color jamás quedaba como quedaba cuando se usa el esmalte muggle. Por eso cuando oyo a Theo entrando en la casa, sonrio con picardia.

-¿Amor? - lo llamo suavemente sabiendo que él la oiria estuviera donde estuviera. Pasaron unos segundos y el castaño abrio la puerta.

-¿Qué tal tu dia, Luna?- le pregunto él sentandose al lado de ella en el sillon. Paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros y masajeo suavemente su piel.

-Bien pero tengo un problema.-le dijo ella simplemente.

-¿Un problema? ¿Te duele algo? ¿CONTRACCIONES? - Theo se habia levantado como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y se paseaba de un lado al otro tironeandose los cabellos mientras gritaba las preguntas y el panico corria por sus venas.

-no, amor, no es eso.- Luna mantuvo la calma, con aquella entereza y tranquilidad que solia envolverla. -Es que no puedo pintarme las uñas de los pies- y sin poder evitarlo, gracias al bendito desajuste hormonal, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a manchar sus mejillas.

Theo se detuvo en seco y la miro durante un largo minuto sospesando y calmando su erratico corazón, no era labor de parto, no sentia dolores. Lloraba porque no se podia pintar las uñas de los pies. Su mujer estaba llorando porque no podia pintarse las uñas de los pies.

Lloraba. Porque. No. Podia. Pintarse. Las. Uñas. De. Los. Pies.

Fueron esos 3 segundos en los cuales su mente se apago y ella tomo ventaja.

Porque de lo siguiente que fue consciente fue de estar arrodillado frente a ella dandole una capa de brillo rosado sobre sus uñas. Pintandose en el proceso los dedos. Luna le sonreia desde su posicion y él no pudo más que soplar sobre su pie para secar el esmalte.

Definitivamente estaba deseoso de que nacieran sus hijos, no sabia si su paciencia seria lo suficientemente grande como para volver a hacer esta actividad. Cuando termino, Luna ensancho su sonrisa, y con la voz endulzada y super melosa le susurro.

-Mejor el nacarado, ¿si, amor?- Y Theo le devolvio la sonrisa embobado sin prestar atención a como su cuerpo realizaba las acciones sin el mando cerebral. No, definitivamente no iba a soportar estas cosas mucho tiempo más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.ñ-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
